1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to evaluating images.
2. Description of the Related Art
For mobile image matching, a visual database is typically stored at a server in the network. Hence, for a visual comparison, information must be either uploaded from a mobile camera device to the server, or downloaded from the server to the mobile camera device. Since wireless links can be slow, the response time of the system often depends on how much information must be transferred in both directions. Moreover, visual search algorithms often neglect color information. One reason for this lack of use of color information in visual searching may be the lack of correspondence between RGB colors in devices and the ground truth of the objects.